ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Age Ecureuil
The Age Ecureuil is a small three wheeled special car featured in Ridge Racer Type 4, Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), and Ridge Racer 3D. It resembles a slightly stretched Hunslet Scootacar, with elements of a Peel Trident. Ridge Racer Type 4 The Ecureuil is Age's devil car in Ridge Racer Type 4. Of all the devil machines featured in this game, it is the smallest, lightest and has the lowest top speed, but it's also the most agile and features instantaneous acceleration. Power comes from an extremely powerful 500 cc parallel twin engine, mated to a single-speed transmission. In its Ridge Racer Type 4 incarnation, it only featured three wheels. Because of its extreme grip capabilities, it is advised to be light with your controls when driving this car, one small mistake can lead to over-running corners and crashing. Even when letting go of the throttle, players must be careful as it can violently swing itself into the walls, as being able to corner with more force, even when braking or easing off the throttle, is a common feat done with Grip-handling cars. Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) In Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), the Ecureuil made a second appearance as the Crinale Kid and Angelus Kid. The Crinale kid has the famous devil logo and racing number 13 on the car, while the Angelus kid has the racing number 0 and Angel logo on the car. At this point, changes have been made. Both have four wheels instead of three, and both sport a two-speed transmission instead of a single-speed. As a result, when performing a successful rocket start, it usually launches at high speeds. However, without the rocket start from a standstill, the acceleration would be rather slow at low-to-mid RPM's. Their top speed is the same as all Special 2 cars, 390 km/h / 242 mph, or 444 km/h / 275 mph with nitrous. Given the car's reputation for extreme grip, it has handling similar to cars with "Mild"-spec drift types. Ridge Racer 3D In Ridge Racer 3D, it is re-named the Petit 500 and appears as a special car. It carries over the same design changes from Ridge Racer (PSP) and can be painted with its original paint scheme, plus the red striped Crinale Kid paint scheme. Trivia *Its name is French for "squirrel", hence its small build. *According to the description of the "Angelus Kid" variant of the Ecureuil in Ridge Racer 2 (PSP), it was once a successful rally car 40 years prior to the events of the game,'' which has won several races, and in turn, saved Âge from financial disaster. *In ''Ridge Racer (PSP) 2, the description of the "Crinale Kid" variant states that the Ecureuil was once famous as a Devil-type car, although no such Ecureuil with the Devil livery has existed prior to the events of Ridge Racer (PSP) 2. *The Ecureuil in Ridge Racer Type 4 may possibly be equipped with a CVT transmission, due to the single-speed fixed gear. Gallery MMM Ecureuil.jpg|The Ecureuil of Micro Mouse Mappy (MMM) PRC Ecureuil.jpg|The Ecureuil of Pac Racing Club (PRC) RTS Ecureuil.jpg|The Ecureuil of Racing Team Solvalou (RTS) DRT Ecureuil.jpg|The Ecureuil of DRT (Dig Racing Team) Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Age vehicles